Made of stone
by Flutterbydaiseys
Summary: it's been so long, his been out at 'work' and shes been at home alone. one day his plan backfires on him, and he gets caught. Sluty blond at the door smoking, that's what she saw. Join Gabriella in the life of a girl with a cheating boyfriend.T@G ONESHOT


Made of stone……….

It has been 10 years, 6 months, 4 days, 12 hours, 2 minuets and 3 seconds since gabby's mom died, she and her boyfriend Rich have been together for 3 years, but she knows he doesn't go to work, because theirs never a pay bill in the letters in the morning, so she decided to follow him to were ever he was going one morning.

She was following him down a road when he stopped she started to panic when he got out of the car, but then she looked around and noticed a slim, blond standing by her front door in a red silky short night gown smoking. Then she saw him make his way to her, kiss her passionately then she followed him in shutting the door behind her.

When she got back to the house she called him, just to hear his voice and how much he explains when she asks to describe where he is….

"hello" said a voice that seemed to be worn out.

"hey, baby, um, I've got the police here and they were wondering if you could describe the room your in" she said slyly but that was un-noticeable.

"oh, you mind if I hear the voices of these police men" he asked

(put 'made of stone' by dolly parton on before reading ahead

But luckily for gabby, a couple years back her and her dad recorded a 'hello, this is PC butten-shaw' and ' hi I'm PC Pout' and a interview only with the questions…. Her dad was a police officer and she was being cheated on once again so he suggested they record this to quiz him.

"yeah sure." she said as she hit the 'Play' button.

"hello, this is PC Butten-shaw" and "hi, I'm PC pout"

"um, hi, so you wanted to know what the room looks like yeah?"

Gabby fast forwarded it to a 'yes please'

"yes please"

"okay, um well uh…..Stop it, get off me of me" he said trying to keep his mystery woman quite and happy.

"who is that ?" asked gabby with watering eyes

"oh that's one of the workers you know how the boys are, you know beating me up and all" he said laughing VERY nervously.

"o,oh" she sobbed

"so what does the room look like sir" gabby had re-winded it to that part

"ah, um, well it has silver walls, a sofa and a computer o and a bathroom's in it as well" he said describing 'her' room.

"were do you work sir" said the recorded voice.

"oh, me I work in a um bed making factory"

" you said you worked In a pub Rich." as gabby said this there was a knock at the door.

"wait there I'm getting the door."

Gabby stood up leaving the phone on loud speaker and went and answered the door

"hello, troy, how are you?, come in but be quite I'm quizzing rich over the phone"

"oh, is he still cheating?" he asked as they walk to the kitchen, they hear some voices

"I know baby…. Yeah, I hate her too, yeah, okay yeah I will actually, I'll go home now and see if these police are real" then the dial tone was up indicating that he'd hung up.

"oh, quick, I've got my dads uniform upstairs go change into it….QUICK!" she said shooing troy up the stairs

5 minuets later troy came down, in Greg's police uniform laughing

"what?" she asked trying to keep in her laughter but they had no time to joke around because Rich had just pulled up outside.

"oh, buggar, come on, hurry" gabby whispered grabbing troy's hand and dragging him to the kitchen to sit at the table.

Looking around troy noticed the recorder and grabbed it clipping it to his waist before Rich came in to the kitchen to see troy and Gabriella sitting at the table going through paper work.

"Oh, hey Hun, how was work?" she smiled before writing something down on some paper.

"uh, it was good, how was your day, and who is this ?" he asked chucking his keys on the side.

"hi, I'm PC…." he looked at Gabriella for help

"Butten-shaw" she mouthed

"PC butten-shaw, so nice you could come and clear this up for us." troy smiled and nodded his head flicking his hat. And standing up.

"yeah, anything for my baby, eh" Rich smiled as he leaned down and kissed the top of gabby's head.

"right, so we get started.?" troy suggested

So for the next hour Troy pretended that he was 'PC butten-shaw, then he went to his car and changed in to his clothes that were in the car already for emergency's , put the uniform in the boot then went to knock on gabby's door but heard shouting..,…..

"DO YOU THINK I'M MADE OF STONE, YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE TO THINK THE WORST AND MY PREDICTIONS WERE RIGHT!"

"what do you mean?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN RICHARD, I FOLLOWED YOU THIS MORNING!"

"followed me?, w-were too?"

" your. Girlfriends."(through gritted teeth)

"I-I-I- can explain…Baby, I love you I do"

"I AM SICK OF THIS !, YOU LOVE ME MY A, YOU'VE BEEN CHEATIGN ON ME FOR THE LAST 2 YEARS RICHARD, I THINK IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO AND LIVE WITH THAT SMOKING BLOND TART YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH."

Out side the door troy was listening to every word watching out for his best friend of 15 years then he heard something that really got him angry….

"WHY YOU LITTLE….."

SLAP

Troy bashed through the door and saw Gabriella on the floor clutching her face and rich hanging over her. So he launches himself at rich and pull him off of her

"get off of her!" shouted troy pushing Rich away from gabby and helped her up. "are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm fine, just get that maniac out of my house" gabby said brushing her self off.

" your mad you know that, you _never_ hit a woman, Rich. That's just wrong!" troy explained

(Put 'you raise me up' by west life on before reading ahead)

"well, she shouldn't of called Shelby a tart, should she." rich growled

"the reason why I called her a tart is cos' I was brought up to tell the truth" gabby growled back.

"HEY!, stop both of you, now!" troy said splitting the pair up " now I think you should go, and take your stuff with you, because I don't want you anywhere near brie." troy told rich as he showed him out " come round later and she'll have your stuff ready."

"okay, bye gabby, sorry, bye troy, I don't care if your not going out or anything, just take care of her." he said in a hushed voice before leaving.

All that night troy stayed Gabriella, because she was scared Rich was going to com back.

At 12.06 AM, troy had to carry gabby upstairs, due to gabby's tiredness she had fallen asleep half way through the film 'Terminator 3'

As he placed her on her bed she let out a little whimper then turned to her side.

"goodnight brie,….I love you" he whispered then kissed her softly on her lips hoping not to wake her up but she did and returned it.

"goodnight troy" she said smiling.

Before troy could straighten up and go she pulled him in again and kissed him more passionately.

"Mmm, gabby, I have to go" troy laughed at his 'best friend' pulling him on to her bed.

"but…troy…you…said…you….loved…me" she giggled in between kisses.

Now troy was trying not to laugh to much because if he did he would have had to push gabby away from him offending her.

"yeah, I know but I thought you were asleep, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"yeah, well I did now give me some love" she giggled beginning to tickle him.

"Ah, ha ha ha, no please gabs you know very well that that's my weakness" he laughed falling on to the red silk bed covers wriggling trying to get out of gabby's grip.

"well, duh why else would I tickle you ?"

All of a sudden gabby went all serious and straddled troy then lunged in for a kiss

"oh god you got me going now gabby" troy said as he rolled over so he was on top of her.

The night took the feelings away with it.

And for the rest of hers and his life, they were happy.


End file.
